a heroes rise to the top
by upw owner
Summary: my first story and the first step to ultimate pro wrestling: Future UPW Owner Jason Miller and mobius Legendary wrestler Justin Fisher fights thorugh the world of Mobius Pro Wrestling, making friends and rivals in a journey to become the next wrestling legands. rated k for violance, other characters will make one scenr or one match cameos
1. prologe

**Heroes strike: Justin's rise to the top**

**A sonic pro wrestling story**

Main Cast (finisher/theme song)

Jason Miller (diving elbow pin/ burn in my light)

Sonic (450 splash /the rocks 2012 theme)

Tails (running DDT / Chris Jericho's 2003 theme)

Knuckles (two handed face buster/ HHH theme)

Shadow (Diamond Cutter/ Voices Theme)

Silver (power slam/ DDP WWE theme)

Dr. Eggman (Choke slam/ Kane Theme)

Divas

Amy Rose (Glam Slam/ Kelly Kelly's theme)

Rouge (Hurricaranna/ Lita's old Theme)

Sally Acorn (Shooting Star Press/ Eve current Theme)

Fiona Fox (West Coast Pop/ this fire burns)

Other

N.I.C.O.L.E (Sally's Manager/ springboard bulldog/ No more words)

Scourge (injured Wrestler/springboard senton/ Dolph Ziggler theme)

Mina/ Ash Mongoose (songwriter/ talent manager to sally acorn/none)

Cream (fan of mina/none)

Rotor (MPW GM/ stunner/ Fire pro wrestling returns BGM 48)

Blaze (Rookie diva/ falling neck breaker/ Glamazon)

Marine (Blaze's Friend/ periatrgree/ Charlie has wwe theme)

Justin Fisher (Legendary wrestler/ triple powerbomb/ ain't no stopping me)

**Prologue**

"_The word of your heroes has been around for a long time. Heroes like sonic had proven to be the decisive factor of the wrestling world. But it seems that even heroes must fall, my best friend had suffered a terrible injury at the hands of sonic. I not only have to deal with the career ending injury of my friend, but also trying to keep everyone from a state of a mental breakdown and on top of that, a new female comes and ask that I train her, it's even worse when you're only in this promotion for one day, and with all of this stuff piled on you, you can be very stressed. Mobius Mania is only 6 months away, and the great battle is only 4 months away. This is going to be painful"_

Jason Miller

Things to know

I do not own sonic, only Jason miller

Jason miller is not his real name, but his name is the same as the hall of famer Justin Fisher(you'll see him later in the story)

Any character not on the list is a cameo character or a one match character

I'll update when I can

No flames, this is my first story

Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**30 weeks to Mobius Mania**

A wrestler walks into the arena in a black t, white vest, blue jeans with leather outer pants, and sneakers. His hair is white and he is wearing sunglasses and a pink necklace. He walks into his locker room where a green haired man in a common punk uniform, his hair is straightish and he is wearing sunglasses. He turns around and get shocked." Whoa", said the man, "who are you".

"Jason, you know, the rookie"

"Oooooooh" said the man,"ok my name is ash; you do not know where mina is don't you?"

"The purple haired girl, yeah she asked me to come to you, I'm trying to find the general manager".

"Yes, he is down the hall next to the big crates, you can't miss it".

Jason runs out the door, "THANK YOU", he said as he ran out

"Crazy kid", he mumbles.

And soon enough, Jason found the office; he then took a deep breath and walked into the office. The office was just like a common Gm. Office, with posters of the next PPV and a desk. The man sitting at the desk was an old fellow in a GM outfit; he was bald with a pair of glasses. He looks at Jason and smiled, "hello", he said, "my name is rotor, and you must be the rookie everyone was talking about", he shook Jason's hand, "you are going to love this promotion, and we are the most prestigious promotion in Mobius".

Jason remained quiet

"a shy one aren't you, well, we need to get you into a match, how about you team with scrooge against sonic and tails, you can learn from him a thing or 2"

"Ok", Jason said.

"Great", said the GM,"than get prepared for the match"

Jason stares, "I'm already in uniform"

They both stare at each other, "Okay" Rotor said, confused, "good luck out there"

Jason nods and walks to his locker

As he walks to his room he sees a spiked haired man, his hair color is black and a red streak plus is wearing a bikers outfit, bandanna and all. He turns and sees Jason and walks to him, "So", he said," you're the new kid right"

"Yes", Jason said, looking uninterested.

"Do you know who I am", the biker said.

"Nope" was the response from Jason

"WHAT…YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD OF SHADOW" he yelled

"Do I care"?

"You should when I beat you to the ground", and he started to until, "STOP", in a screeching voice. Shadow ran off holding his ears while Jason stood there unfazed, he heard loader stuff before. 2 brown haired girls walked to Justin, who did not run away or cowered behind a box. One was a girl in a white tank top, blue jean vest and shorts plus sneakers and a blue hat, and another wore a regular blue short dress and heels. Jason remained in a neutral tone, "who are you", he asked?

"I'm sally" the blue hatted girl said, "And this is Nicole", both smiled at Jason, but Jason's expression did not change. "Nice to meet you two", He smiled, not changing his tone, he shook sally's hand than Nicole's, "We think you are going to be a great wrestler, but do not get killed on your first day, we do not want a dead body on the floor", Jason raised an eyebrow, like these people are insane, "like I will", he said, still not changing his tone.

"Well, good luck on your first match", Nicole said

"I will" Jason said, than they left.

Jason went back to the locker room, where he met scrooge, a green haired man wearing a white t and leather pants, also wearing his signature jacket and shades, "Ready", he said, "Yes", responded Jason, "let's go".

(To the ring)

(Sonic's theme)

"Introducing first", said the ring announcer, "from new mopotropolis, weighted in a combined weight of 400lb, the team of sonic and tails"

Sonic and tails walks into the ring, both wearing the same generic black double strap singlet's

(Scrooges theme)

"Now introducing Scrooge and rookie Jason miller"

Scrooge and Jason walk into the ring in their normal clothes

The bell rings and all of the wrestlers start all legal men. Jason makes a punch on tails while sonic beats up scrooge. Jason than slams tails and attempts to rescue scrooge from sonic but no avail. Tails counterattacks Jason and takes the incentive, while scrooge gains the upper hand. The match reached one minute and all four wrestlers are still beating each other up. The match reaches three minutes and all sides are still going at it. By the ten minute mark, that is where the official part story begins. Scrooge climbs the turnbuckle to do his finisher, the diving crossbody. Sonic gets up just in time and knocks scrooge off the turnbuckle, but with its devastating consequence. Scrooge than fell and hit back first into the guard rail, snapping his lower back and making him unable to walk. As he lays there Jason rolls up tails for th and gets the win. As Jason celebrates medics rush in and attempt to help scrooge up, ending in failure and a need of a stretcher. Jason watches in horror as he sees scrooge taken out of the arena, on a stretcher and he decides to follow.

"SCROOOOGE", a female yelled as she was getting in the ambulance.

Unable to tell who she was, the ambulance left.

"Great, my first day and someone is already injured", Jason said, showing a hint of worry. As he stood there a female comes up to Jason, "hi", she said shyly. Jason responds, "Hello, what's your name".

"Blaze", the blue haired, modern day royal girl said, "and you are"?

"Jason Miller, at your service", he said as if she was royalty.

They had an interesting conversation, until…

"Can you train me in wrestling?"

Jason was stunned, "a rookie, training a rookie?"

"Yes, this is my first day here, so why not, it's also your first day right"

"How in the…"

"See you next week", she said, skipping away. Jason stood there, "this is going to be a loooooooooonng year".

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
